Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20150621160655/@comment-24142455-20150712045748
Kessler: Thank you, I can get us a truck to get out with, you must stop Helga Agent Boekhounder! I will take these civilians with me, you meet up with Agent Blazkwoicz! I'll radio you once I'm a safe distance. He picks up a luger, and leads the Civilians to a nearby truck, and begins to start the engine and drive away. -Bathhouse- Wyatt: Theres more enemy soldiers! The group had made their way into the bathhouse, but were under fire from a German squad, before having a group of shamblers attack. Fergus: Just keep firing! We'll get through! Blazkowicz loaded his shotgun and fired, blowing the heads off of two shamblers before moving up with Prendergast, while Fergus and Wyatt advanced along the other end. Prendergast: I can see the stairs leading up! Blazkowicz: Come on! Hurry! The group managed to rush up a flight of stairs, and through a hallway before bursting into a door to find Annette holding herself off from a horde of Shamblers with a pistol, which the OSA agents quickly disposed of. Anette: You made it! Thank you Mr. Blazkowicz. Blazkowicz: No problem Annette: I have been here before, I remember me and my friend would sneak in here to read to the stories of the owner's life during the war, and we ice skated after the power went out, amd then the germans came, and took me away from her. I made a promise that I would return to her someday Blazkowicz: You can't go, not with them monsters out there! Annette: If I don't then I may as well let the monsters rip my insides out! Points to a hole in the ceiling I will go out through that hole, and you will help me. Fergus: Very well kid, here, you may want this. Hands her a SMG Blazkowicz: Look, we can come with you. Annette: No Mr. Blazkowicz, you will stop Helga, I will be fine. She climbed up, and took the SMG, and vanished from sight. Fergus: I hope she finds her friend. Blazkowicz: Theres no time to lose, come on! I can see the group on the other side! He lowered a plank down, and they quickly crossed over. Blazkowicz: Alright, lets head to the dig site, follow me! They quickly came to the end of one of the canals. At the end, in front of a gate was a Leopard 3A4 and a Puma. I was a boy, we had a monster in our basement. Father said if I did wrong it would come out and get me..... I tried to do no wrong, but it came out, just like the enemy Blazkowicz: Alright, looks like we're driving now. Fergus: Dammit Blazko! I'm a pilot! Not a tank driver! Blazkowicz: We just need to get to the dig site. We're on the edge of what seems to be Looks at a sign The edge of the Old Town. Okay, Boekhounder, you and your team take that IFV, and try to use it to the best of your ability. We'll take the tank. Fergus: Why use the gun? All we need to do is seal the hatch and we're set! Blazkowicz: Just get in Fergus, come on, we have a folder to get. He climbed into the tank's hatch and sat into the commander's seat, activating the dual 20mm autocannons, while Prendergast to into the drivers seat, followed by Fergus and Wyatt. Prendergast: Sir! These controls don't look like the ones I was familiar to back in Iraq Fergus: Just drive laddy! Just keep us on the road, and remember, Boekhounder is leading! Prendergast: Yes sir! OOC: Teenage-Young Adult girl wants to find her BFF in a zombie apocalypse but you say no? Speech can help!